Savoy
Savoy (사보이, Saboi / シャボーイ, Shabōi → サボイ, Saboi / 萨沃伊, 薩沃伊, Sà wò yī) is an organization in Denma. Summary Savoy means criminals and their organization. They're Quanx hunters. Quanx seems that it's very frequent to hijack and research Quanx because once it develops it as practical product, it makes a huge money. So they abduct Quanx and sell it to the black market. Kid Quanx can get sold for a high price. The Sergeant Maggie sees the videos who captured on Quanx ability of Denma. Maggie collects it, and sells it to the Savoys for 20 percent of the price of Quanx. So Maggie makes a cause of Savoy Gaal. They mainly uses Georg filter and Marutas. They exist on various planets, and some group may consist of only 5 people like the Pentagon. "To our drink in hell." is their way of saying "Goodbye." Denma says if the Equivalent Mass Exchange gets developed it will revolutionize the space logistics industry so this tech in his hand, it's more like Silver can't, no wonder they go all nuts and savage for Dike's capture. Carlburn is cleary class based society. The low class of this planet rise in status when they become Savoy. Junior Savoys on this planet have a rule to offer up half on the prize to senior Savoys. Of course there are people like Gaal who fell off the line. Mirai Datsu's clients are Savoys and Quanx. She making money off selling deadly weapons to both sides. Quanxs can be Savoy. 3 of Pentagon members are Quanx. The White Police Guards were paid by the nobles they were sent to protect, and as extraordinary as they may be, as an unaffiliated individual exposed out in the open, the Quanxs have to no chance against the systematic them. Some Quanx recruiters include Ibon (Ivon) secretly gives worthless pipsqueaks to them. Characters *Savoy of Urano: He appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (1). He was trying to catch Dike on the planet Urano. But he died to Dike. *Red eyeglass Savoy: He first appeared in the 2. A.E. (1). And he died in the Savoy Gaal (2). Savoy Gaal (4), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON *Gaal's junior Savoy: He first appeared in the 9. A.E. (1). And he died (?) in the Savoy Gaal (14). He last appeared in the Pigear (29). *Pentagon **Gaal **Hank (Jet) **Red hair **Eunguy (Randolph) **Eldgon *Convex Savoy: Gaal's junior Savoy. He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). And he last appeared in the 11. A.E. link. He and Concave Savoy are hiding in fire ext and caught by other Savoys. He and Concave Savoy are see Azio's body and talk about it looks like a wild beast bit off his neck. And he find Boyle. He and Concave Savoy are goes to Gaal. He wipes Gaal's blood. And tell him that Boyle told them Gaal was here, and Boyle lost his right arm, but he's being treated. And they take out the guns. Gaal asks to he and Concave Savoy receives cigarette and just make 1 last phone call. He brings a phone to Gaal's ear. Then Gaal tells he and Concave Savoy are to working for Theo also means they will end up working for Boyle. 5 years later, he and Concave Savoy are under Boyle. *Concave Savoy: Gaal's junior Savoy. He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). And he last appeared in the 11. A.E. link. He and Convex Savoy are hiding in fire ext and caught by other Savoys. He and Convex Savoy are see Azio's body. He and Convex Savoy are goes to Gaal. He gives water. And they take out the guns and tell Gaal that they now work for Theo. A call comes from Jia Auto mall and they ask to him if he's canceling his purchase. They says they will refund his deposit minus the penalty fee then. In this way, Gaal just proved that he cheated their share of money. Gaal asks to he and Convex Savoy receives cigarette and just make 1 last phone call. He hands a cigarette to Gaal's mouth. Then Gaal tells he and Convex Savoy are to working for Theo also means they will end up working for Boyle. And Concave Savoy kills Gaal. 5 years later, he and Convex Savoy are under Boyle. *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Savoys: Boyle's junior Savoys. They first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). They're keep an eye on Edrei. And they killed by Edel, and Denma in the (10). They last appeared in the (14). Main Image Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description The villains who kidnaps Quanx and sells it to the black market, and makes money. They always move in groups that are strictly hierarchical. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Savoy is playable character. *Theo's colleague: Azio's senior Savoy. He appeared in the Savoy Gaal (14). He ordered his boys to kill Gaal. And he asks Boyle don't get in the way because Theo cares a great deal about him. *Azio *Azio's group Azio's senior Savoys. They first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (14). And they first appeared in the (16). They last appeared in the (33). Theo's colleague ordered his boys to kill Gaal. Mirai Datsu makes a video call to Boyle and says that some of the group have come to the her shop first if Gaal was alive. Gaal tries to wash his identity while disguised, but he's caught by group members wearing masks. One of those who used the star-shaped booster guns unmasked his mask to reveal himself as Gaal's comrade. Gaal reminds him of his name, Azio. They torture Gaal and Boyle and miss them. Gaal trying to escape from the spaceport on the planet Goble space shuttle No. 294. In the meantime, They're contact the immigration officer and go to the Gaal. They're discovers Gaal. Gaal is shoots on the floor and escapes to the metro. They boarded the metro train. And to the driver, Azio threatens to they just need a quite ride so slow down the train when they jump off so they don't get hurt. After that, they find Gaal. Azio attacks Gaal and he loses one arm. Gaal escapes to the track on the metro. In addition, they're trace Gaal. Gaal is hit by an trigger control and can't attack. Gaal escapes elsewhere and caught by the other arm on the wall. Gaal explains that this reminds him of that one time, when he was on planet Urano. Pentagon was currently in the hyper-acceleration chamber for a hyper-speed train. In here, the passing train creates a sudden drop in air pressure and sucks everything nearby. After that, they're sucked in a a hyper-speed train. Gaal is steal a car and he's drives and met Azio who appeared before him. Gaal, who escaped from the overturned car, explodes by using the cigarette in the oil that has flowes down the car, and Azio is catch up in the explosion. After surviving the car explosion, Azio decides to keep chasing Gaal after receiving first aid treatment. He finds Gaal and Boyle in front of him while he's in the trunk of truck. Gaal out Boyle from the car, and he crashes the car in the truck. Gaal shoots Azio's group. The majority of these people are die. Trivia *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. Gaal and His Bro., link, Dike and Sa-boy (Savoy) (Korean) Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:Savoys